littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
SUE (Land Before Time)
Sue, being a Supersaurus, is larger than most other longnecks in the series, dwarfing recurring characters in the series such as Littlefoot's grandparents and Bron. Most of her body is pink, with a stripe of darker pink running from the top of her head to the tip of her tail and lighter pink coating her underside. Her eyes are light blue. History She first appears after stepping on a large Belly Dragger who had tried to eat Littlefoot after he jumped off a log, almost landing in it's mouth. At first, him and his grandparents are scared of her huge size. She then lowers her neck and they calm down. She is then thanked by his grandparents for saving him, and asks if she could tag along, to which they accept. That night, she talks to Littlefoot about how she was having strange sleep stories like him too, and talking about her being the tallest one, and that she wants to have someone to look up to. Littlefoot falls asleep while she talks. When the Longnecks stop walking in a forest days later, not knowing where they are, Grandpa Longneck asks Sue if she could get Littlefoot on the trees to see where they are. Sue carries Littlefoot up to a tree branch to look out to the discovered crater - which is is revealed to be the longnecks' destination. At the crater later in the film, she walks into a large Ultrasauros that is even taller than her. She quickly falls in love with him. During the eclipse near the end of the movie, Sue tells Littlefoot and Shorty to get on her head and to not look at the sun as it would hurt their eyes. After the eclipse ends, Sue says that it was incredible. At the end of the film, she is asked by Grandpa and Grandma Longneck if she wants to walk back with them, but she declines, as she wants to walk back with her new Ultrasauros boyfriend. Quotes "I hate those things, don't you? So annoying when they nibble on your foot" (First words spoken in the series) "I'm Sue and you don't have to thank me. It was fun" (Introducing herself to Littlefoot and his Grandparents) "I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but can I tag along with you? I think we're heading the same way" (Asking to join Littlefoot and his Grandparents on the journey to the crater) "Little Lady?" (Laughing at the Ultrasauros after he calls her a "little lady"). Trivia * She is the first and so far only Supersaurus in the franchise. * Some fans described her as a Super Longneck, which is a Longneck bigger and taller than most Longnecks in size.Needed * During Littlefoot's talk with his father Bron about sharpteeth, he remarks that Sue could handle a pack of sharpteeth all by herself. This could mean that Sue's large size gives her a high advantage against sharpteeth. * The last words she said before leaving the crater with her boyfriend was "Bye". She was never seen, nor mentioned again after the tenth film. * It is unknown as to whether or not Sue and her boyfriend decide to live in the Great Valley.